Left 4 Dead With Someone Else
by Sandrock62
Summary: The L4D Team is being watched...
1. Chapter 1

LEFT 4 DEAD WITH SOMEONE ELSE

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Left 4 Dead series or any of the characters. I also don't any of the companies that make the weapons I mention. Nor do I have anything to do with the any establishment used. It all belongs to whoever owns them.

So don't sue me for this shit!

Rated M for Blood, Guts, Language, and Lemon (In later Chapters)

"Means Speaking"

(Means Thinking)

This is my first Fan Fiction, so please tell me what you think! I only have one rule for commenting: If you can't tell me why you don't like it, then don't say shit!

* * *

The team of four moved cautiously down the street. They checked every direction as they went, trying not to get surprised by a Horde. What they couldn't see was that they were being watched by a lone shadow…

He'd been observing them for about two hours now. He'd seen them purely by chance; he'd been looking for somewhere to get food. When he saw them out of the corner of his eye, he immediately started to tail them. He knew that finding other survivors was imperative to his own survival. The only reasons he didn't just run up to them and say hi was: A) he didn't know what kind of people they were. He didn't want to walk up and get killed by bandits eager for his gear. And B) He didn't want to get accidentally shot by someone who mistook him for an Infected. So, he'd followed them, and so far, they seemed like ok people. All he needed was an opportunity to earn their trust and show them that he wasn't infected. When he heard the roar of an approaching Horde, he knew that his chance had just slapped him in the face.

* * *

"I think we're being followed." muttered Zoey for what had to be the tenth time in the past hour. "We're always being followed Zoey, the Horde is fucking everywhere! Now would you please shut up!" retorted Francis, who seemed to be more on edge than usual. "I think she's right this time Francis. Everyone stay alert." said Bill, aiming his M16A4 down the street they'd just come from.

Louis was the first to hear it. The unholy roar sent shivers up their spines; they knew what it meant and dreaded what came next. As the Infected started to pour out of nearby alleys and doorways, the team painted the walls with blood, bone, and gray matter. Zoey picked off foes from afar with her M14, Bill mowed down mid-range targets with his M16A4. Anything that got to close was dispatched by either Francis' M1014 shotgun or Louis' MP5.

As they dealt their special brand of death, they tried to keep moving down the street towards the safe room. Suddenly, with a smoky gasp, a long tongue flew from the darkness to wrap itself around Francis. As the Smoker dragged him away from his team mates, Francis let out a litany of vehement curses before saying "Uh, guys, a little help here?"

Bill, still firing into the now dwindling but still huge crowd of Infected, yelled "Shit, Zoey, we'll cover you while you save Francis." But before she could even level her rifle, its head disappeared into a puff of red mist before its body exploded into a cloud of smoke. As they looked to the source of the shots, they saw a young figure emerge from a nearby alleyway. He was cutting his way through the Horde with what looked like an automatic rifle. He was clad in a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. Strapped across his chest was a bandolier with extra clips of ammo. He also had two hip holsters with a custom M9 in each. He had pale white skin and long, dark, blonde hair that was tied into a ponytail behind his head. Suddenly, the boy reached behind his back and grabbed something. He tossed this blinking, beeping object down the street, away from himself and the team. Suddenly captivated by this object, the rest of the Horde forgot their prey and chased the tube.

The explosion that came seconds later rocked the street and turned what was left of the Horde into a cloud of red paste. "Run!" yelled the new guy, taking off towards the safe room as another roar announced the approach of yet another Horde. Snapping into action, the team took off to catch up with the mysterious boy. Chancing a look over her shoulder, Zoey could see that this Horde was even larger than the last one.

With a blood-curdling howl, a Hunter leaped at Bill from the darkness of a nearby alleyway. The Special Infected was stopped midair by a trio of bullets fired from the boy's rifle. He'd reached the safe room and had turned around to cover the team's approach. The team covered the rest of the distance to the safe room and hurried inside. As the boy closed the door behind them and turned the lock, the Horde slammed into the steel reinforced plate, bouncing off as soon as they collided. The boy began to empty his clip at point-blank range into the faces of the Infected crowding the door. When he'd made a small dent in the crowd, he reached behind him grabbed a Molotov cocktail off of the table, and dropped it into the dent. The bottle smashed against the ground and splashed its fiery death into the Horde, setting them aflame and screaming. While the Horde's skin cooked and their eye's boiled, the boy set to work barricading the door. During all of this, the team just stared at him with a mix of interest and suspicion. Noticing their stares, he finished barricading the door, turned towards the team, and stuck out his hand.

There was an awkward moment of silence as both sides tried to figure out what to do next. Suddenly, Zoey stepped forward and took the boy's hand in a vigorous shake "Hi, I'm Zoey. This is Bill, Francis, and Louis. Thanks for the help out there." Blushing, the boy replied "Uh, hi, my name's Nathan."

* * *

They seemed to be accepting him pretty well. As he rolled out his sleeping bag, his thoughts turned to Zoey, the first to step up and truly greet him. All he could think of was how fucking HOT she was! Blushing again, he quickened his pace and nearly dived into his sleeping bag when he'd finished. Still, the thoughts of her persisted. As he slowly drifted to sleep, he was content with the knowledge that the rest of his new teammates couldn't see the bulge forming in his pants, due to the fact that he was sleeping on his side.


	2. Chapter 2

LEFT 4 DEAD WITH SOMEONE ELSE

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Left 4 Dead series or any of the characters. I also don't any of the companies that make the weapons I mention. Nor do I have anything to do with the any establishment used. It all belongs to whoever owns them.

So don't sue me for this shit!

Rated M for Blood, Guts, Language, and Lemon (In later Chapters)

"Means Speaking"

(Means Thinking)

This is my first Fan Fiction, so please tell me what you think! I only have one rule for commenting: If you can't tell me why you don't like it, then don't say shit!

* * *

Her skin was soft to the touch and silky smooth. Her lips were moist and delicious, making every kiss better than the last. She slowly lifted off her shirt and tossed it to join her jeans and red hoodie. Nathan caressed and teased her now naked nipples. She drew closer to him, kissing and nibbling on his neck, then his chin, and finally his lips. As she teased him, one word escaped his lips to hang in the silence… "Zoey"

* * *

He shot awake, his breathing heavy and his heart pounding in his chest. He looked around the dimly lit room before his eyes finally settled on the only source of light: the heat lamp. As he cleared his head and straightened out his thoughts, he caught a sound that was barely audible over the hum of the heat lamp… giggling. His head snapped sideways to realize that Zoey was not only awake, but she was staring directly at him, or rather, his sleeping bag. His eyes travelled down to discover a mountain between his legs. (Oh SHIT!) thought Nathan, trying to cover his boner as bet he could while his face turned beet red.

Glancing back at Zoey, he could see that se was silently laughing her ass off. (Ok,) he thought (time for some payback.) Looking back at Zoey, Nathan gave her his saddest, most emotionally wounded face. He even cried a little to make believable as he laid back down with his back to her. Quietly lying there, he counted down in his head, (Three…Two…One…) When he got to one, he heard Zoey whisper "Nathan. Nathan! C'mon, don't be like that." In response, Nathan sniffled a bit to make her think that he was really hurt and get the heartfelt apology he thought he deserved. To his surprise, not only did she not apologize, she slowly crawled over to him and whispered "You have to admit, your dick is a little small." Enraged, Nathan flipped over, loudly whispering "It is n-" Her kiss surprised him into silence. Even as she pulled away, he could tell by the look in her eyes that another was in the works.

The second kiss was longer and deeper, with her tongue exploring his mouth. As Zoey pulled away for the second time, she whispered "Apology accepted?" into his ear. Still in shock, all Nathan could do was stutter "Apology accepted."

After Zoey had crawled back to her spot, Nathan glanced at his digital watch, just to check the time. (Jesus!) he thought (It's only 1420! I need to get some sleep!) With that, he crawled back into his sleeping bag and soon fell into sleep's embrace, but not before catching one last glance at Zoey's sleeping face…

* * *

About seven hours later, Nathan woke to the sight of Bill shaking him and saying "Wake up, we've got work to do." Slowly, Nathan let his eyes acclimate to the now on and fucking bright as hell lights. He sat up, reaching for his hiking pack as he did. Unzipping it and peering inside, he remembered that he didn't have any food. "Damn, um, I'm out of food, do you guys have any spare stuff?" As the rest of the team looked into their bags, each came back with a disappointed shake of the head. "Here," said Louis, handing Nathan the can of peaches he'd been eating "I don't need to eat much." Taking the can, Nathan had enough time to say "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" before he began to devour the juicy fruit.

As Nathan finished the peaches, he began to pick up his gear. First, he grabbed his F2000, checked to make sure it was set to three-round burst, and set it down on the table. Next, he put on his bandolier, then his backpack. He picked up his custom M9s and slipped them into his thigh holsters. Finally, he reached down and pulled out a long trench knife from under his pillow and stuck it into a sheath on the bandolier. With all of this complete, he picked up his rifle and nodded to the rest of the team that he was ready.

They opened the steel door to the safe room slowly, carefully looking and listening for signs of the Infected. "So," said Zoey after the all clear was given "I'm guessing that groceries are the first thing on the list?" "Yep." Replied Bill, already looking over the map to see where they'd stop. "Here." he said, pointing to a spot on the map "There's a convenience store about four blocks from the safe room." Francis laughed "We're gonna eat like kings tonight!" as he rubbed his stomach.

* * *

They moved out, going down alleyways and across streets quickly, quietly, and minimizing contact with the Infected. Any Infected that they had to deal with were quickly cut down. At one point, the team heard the distinct crying of a Witch. This made them quicken their pace, everyone hoping that they wouldn't have to deal with the threat that she posed. When her sobs faded into the background, the team let out a collective sigh. A few blocks later, they came to an obstacle they couldn't bypass: a barricade. "Well shit," muttered Bill "I guess we'll have to backtrack and find a way around it." Louis quickly stepped forward and said "No we don't, I saw a propane tank over there!" He pointed to where, sure enough, a propane tank sat. "Sweet, let's blow this taco stand!" chimed in Zoey, which drew snorts of laughter from Nathan & Louis, but made Francis face-palm himself. "Quit jabbering guys. Francis, haul the tank over to the barricade." Barked Billl, trying to get everyone organized. "Zoey, Nathan, you two will cover our rear once the tank goes off. Louis; you, Francis, and I will be on point. We'll have to move fast, the Horde is going to be all over this place."

After Francis had placed the propane tank, the team crouched behind a nearby dumpster for cover. "Zoey," said Bill "will you do the honors?" "Sure." she replied, standing up and taking aim. The M14 bucked in her hands as she pulled the trigger. Milliseconds later, the tank exploded with a menacing BOOM. Chunks of plywood flew over the dumpster as the barricade was obliterated. "Go, Go, GO!" yelled Bill as the explosion faded. The team darted out from their cover and charged down the alleyway. As the ringing in their ears disappeared, the team could hear a humongous roar coming from all around them. "SHIT!" screamed Louis, obviously terrified. "Just stay close and we'll be fine" retorted Bill. The rest of the team didn't hear him mutter "I hope."

The first of the Infected showed up quickly, pouring out of nearby doorways and alleyways. The team opened fire with vigor, wiping out the first wave in seconds. The second wave to arrive was a bit larger, but they still ended up joining the first wave in death. As the second wave died out, everyone quickly reloaded, hoping not to get caught off guard by a third wave.

Surprisingly enough, the third wave never showed up, and for that the team was thankful. They continued relatively unopposed until, finally, they reached the store. "Alright everyone," said Bill as they entered the convenience store "remember: non-perishable foods only. If you run into any Infected, try and kill it quietly." Everyone else gave an agreement of some sort and split off to find the food they wanted.

(Man,) thought Nathan, going from aisle to aisle (I could use some damn sour gummy worms.) When he reached the candy aisle, he saw that Louis had already beaten him to it. "Hey Nathan, what'cha lookin for?" said the former businessman. "Sour gummy worms, I have this crazy ass craving for them. What about you?" "These." he said, lifting up a bag of candy orange slices. Nathan smiled "Those are good too, any bags of 'em left?" Louis pointed to where a group of bags lay "Yeah, right there." "Thanks." replied Nathan as he picked up a few bags and started searching for the worms. "Cool, I'm off to the canned fruits section." said Louis, walking down the aisle "I gotta stock up on canned peaches." As Louis disappeared around the corner, Nathan continued searching by flashlight until he saw the prize he sought. (Sweet.) he thought, grabbing a few bags (Now, on to the canned pasta!)

When he'd gotten all of the items he'd wanted, he looked into his now-full pack to see that all of his spoils were there: seven cans of ravioli, two cans of corn, four bags of sour gummy worms, three bags of candy oranges, one can of strawberry preserves, three cans of chicken noodle soup, and one can of cream of mushroom soup. He'd also gotten a new can opener, batteries, and a stick of deodorant. He began to make his way towards the front of the store to join the rest of the group. As he walked, he heard a distinct sound coming from the back of the store: GROWLING. "Uh, guys?" he said, quickening his pace "We may have a problem here!" "What?" asked Francis from the front of the store. Before Nathan could reply, the tremendous roar of a Tank tore through the store. "SHIT!" yelled Bill as the Tank crashed into view.

Nathan ran, pulling out his M9s as he moved. He screamed at the Tank "Hey ugly, over here!" and began to fire rounds into its face. Focusing on the main annoyance, the Tank charged at Nathan with surprising speed. "Guys, a little help here?" he yelled, dodging the charge by jumping down an aisle. Enraged further that it had missed its target, it wheeled around and charged again. Nathan took off down the aisle, hoping to get away. By now, the others had opened fire, but the Tank was too focused on Nathan to care about the bullets embedding themselves into his skin. When he got to the end of the aisle, Nathan tried to jump out of the way again. Sadly, the Tank was ready for him, and his fist shot out, catching Nathan on his side. With an agonized scream, he flew across the store to land on a clothes rack. Thankfully, the clothes hanging on the rack cushioned the landing. The team ran over before the Tank could charge again and stood between it and Nathan. As they stood there, they put out a fusillade of bullets. The Tank charged at them, but, ten feet before it would have murdered them, it collapsed under the withering amount of fire.

"Nathan, NATHAN! C'mon, you have to get up!" cried Zoey, desperately trying to help him. Slowly, Nathan stood, and with the help of Zoey, he began to limp towards the door. Thankfully, the team was able to travel the last four blocks to the safe room virtually unopposed.

When they reached the safe room, Louis cleared a space on the wall. "Here," he said "set him down here." As Nathan sat down against the wall, he began to laugh. "Are you okay?" asked Bill, a little creeped out. "Besides this bruised rib, yeah I'm fine. I'm laughing because I can't believe we did it, we killed a fucking Tank!" He sat back, continuing to laugh. Suddenly, Zoey joined him, laughing while holding her sides. Slowly, everyone else came around to laughing, even Bill, although he didn't do much more than chuckle.

They spent a few minutes laughing, and then got to work setting their sleeping bags. Nathan tried to get to set his, but the pain from his ribs sucker punched him when he tried to move. Gasping from the pain, he sat back against the wall. Noticing Nathan's dilemma, Louis walked over and began to set out Nathan's sleeping bag. "Oh, you don't have to do that, I'll be fine." said Nathan, trying to crawl over to Louis, but wincing with every movement. "Stay there." ordered Louis "You're in no condition to do anything."

Louis finished setting up Nathan's sleeping bag, opening it fully so that it looked like a rug instead of a bag. Enlisting the help of Francis, they lifted Nathan, who, in between curses and obscenities, grunted and moaned in pain. They set him down on one side of the bag and zipped it up around him. "You need to get as much sleep as possible." said Louis, making sure he'd finished "We can't exactly get to the next safe room if you're in too much pain to move." "Fine," muttered Nathan, obviously peeved "I'll get some damn rest. I could have set it out myself though." Zoey snickered, saying "No you couldn't, you were to busy holding your ribs." Nathan grumbled something incoherent, painfully turned over, and tried to get some sleep…


	3. Chapter 3

LEFT 4 DEAD WITH SOMEONE ELSE

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the Left 4 Dead series or any of the characters. I also don't any of the companies that make the weapons I mention. Nor do I have anything to do with the any establishment used. It all belongs to whoever owns them.

So don't sue me for this shit!

Rated M for Blood, Guts, Language, and Lemon (In later Chapters)

"Means Speaking"

(Means Thinking)

This is my first Fan Fiction, so please tell me what you think! I only have one rule for commenting: If you can't tell me why you don't like it, then don't say shit!

* * *

The 'morning' was not kind to Nathan; he woke up to an incredible pain in his ribs. It wasn't nearly as bad as it had been the night before, but it was still a hindrance. He mentioned this as the team was eating 'breakfast'. "Here," said Louis, handing Nathan a bottle of Ibuprofen "these'll take the edge off." "Damn Louis, where do you get all of those pills man." laughed Francis, slapping Louis on the back. If Louis had been white, his skin would have turned bright red.

After 'breakfast', the team gathered around the exit door to the safe room. Bill pulled out the map to check their route again. "Okay guys, this'll be the longest run we've done yet. We'll have to move fast to make it to the next safe room before dawn." said Bill, showing everyone what part of the route they were on. He continued "The hardest part will be going through the subway here. It'll be dark, so I want everyone on High Alert." As the rest of the team nodded in agreement, Bill put up the map and reached for the door handle.

* * *

The Boomer had been hiding behind a door and caught team by surprise. It burst through the door and unleashed its stream of bile. Thankfully, it missed most of the team, Francis wasn't so lucky. The bile had splashed him directly in the chest. "Aw, shit!" yelled Francis "My vest; the bastard ruined it!" As if sensing the deep shit it was now in, the Boomer ran/waddled down the hallway. "You SONOVABITCH!" Francis leveled his shotgun at the fat thing and pulled the trigger. The shotgun blast cut through the Boomer a second before it exploded. A moment later, the roar of an enraged Horde resounded throughout the desolate warehouse they were traveling through. "Dammit, everyone into that office!" commanded Bill, half shoving half dragging into the office that the Boomer had emerged from. "Cover the door, that's the only entrance they have!" As the Horde began to pour through the doorway, the team unleashed a hailstorm of bullets that tore the Infected into pieces. It was a relatively small Horde, so it only took a few seconds of intense fighting before it started to dwindle out.

"Alright, we gotta get out of here fast." said Zoey, jogging towards the door. "Wait, I have an idea." retorted Nathan, who was looking at something on the wall. Turning, the rest of the team saw what Nathan was talking about: a key rack on the wall. "Before this idea even gets off the ground, how do we know what keys go to what vehicles?" said Bill. "Simple," said Nathan "we set off that beep a car makes when you press the lock button too many times." "Are you fucking insane?" yelled Bill "That'll attract an even bigger Horde than the Boomer did!" Nathan was quick to reply "Which is why we'll have to move as fast as possible!" There was a silence as Bill thought it over "Well?" he said, gesturing to the rest of the team "What do you guys think?" There was another moment of silence as everyone else thought it over. After another moment, Louis chimed in "I don't think we should do it. It's just too risky." To which Francis replied "We should do it, it is risky, but I think we can do it." Everyone turned to Zoey "Ok Zoey, you're our deciding voter." said Bill "What's your decision?"

It took the team about five tries before a vehicle honked. It took another two honks to find the vehicle. It was a delivery van, a large, white delivery van. It had a sliding door on one side and double doors on the back. There were no windows on the side save for the passenger and drivers side doors. What was odd was that despite all of the times the horn had honked, a Horde had yet to show up. (That can't be good,) thought Nathan, approaching the van slowly. (We need to get out of here, fast) When he reached the van, he turned to address the rest of the team "Alright, before we get in, who's driving?" Zoey gave him a confused look "Aren't you?" she said. "No," he replied "I don't feel comfortable driving in this area." Zoey looked at Bill "So," she said "Who's going to drive?" He looked at the others and replied "Me." "Okay then, its settled." said Nathan, opening the back doors. Bill climbed into the front seat, and turned to Francis "Hey, Francis, I want you to take shotgun." Francis smirked and lifted his M1014 as he replied "Already on it."

A few moments later, the team had piled into the van and locked the doors. "You guys ready?" asked Bill, his hand on the key, which was now in the ignition. "Ready." said everyone else almost simultaneously. "Alright," said Bill "Let's get this party started." He then turned the key and started the van.

* * *

The team had been given three strokes of luck. The first was that the van was automatic, which made driving it easier. The second was that the van was already pointed in the right direction; they wouldn't have to spend any precious time maneuvering around the other parked vehicles. Finally and possibly the most important stroke of luck, was the fuel situation: it was half full.

* * *

As soon as the van rumbled to life, a Horde decided to wake up and smell the motor oil. "I think that's our cue to go." said Francis, cocking his shotgun.

Bill pushed down on the accelerator and the van jerked forward. They sped through the mostly empty parking lot. The Horde was coming from every direction: alleyways, doorways, the streets, everywhere. "Just run through the." said Francis, looking at the map of the city for Bill "When you get to this corner, turn right."

The parts of the Horde unlucky enough to step in front of the van were quickly run down, thrown under the tires. As bones and bodies were broken, the van bounced a little on its 'speed bumps'. "Well," laughed Zoey "It looks like it's going to be a bumpy ride!"

* * *

It took them about 45 minutes to get out of the city. During the drive, they ended up plowing through five fences and one light roadblock. The scariest part had been when a Tank had emerged from an alleyway. When he saw it, Bill had screamed "SHIT!" and floored the accelerator. Luckily, they escaped unscathed.

A little over an hour after they'd left the city, Francis started to give directions to the safe room just before the safe house. "We're almost there," he said "just a few more miles."

They pulled into the parking lot, and the team got their first look at their home for the night. "You're sure this is the place?" asked Bill skeptically. Glancing around, he noticed the sign with the name of the establishment: Holiday Inn Express. It was one those big three story ones. "It says so on the map." replied Francis "I guess we'll see when we get in there."

* * *

The parking lot was relatively empty, just a few cars. The team burst through the front doors of the hotel. As soon as they entered, the few Infected that were in the lobby went nuts. They were cut down by quick, precise fire. "Move, move!" said Nathan, pointing towards the entrance to the stairs "It must be upstairs!" Since the lobby was now empty of Infected, they ran through the door and started up the stairs.

When the team reached the landing on the second floor, they gathered around the door to the hallway. "You guys ready?" said Francis as he got ready to burst through the door. "Breach and clear." muttered Nathan to himself.

The door slammed open and the team rushed through, weapons at the ready. There weren't that many Infected in the hall, maybe four or five. They were quickly dispatched and passed as the team went to check the rest of the floor for enemies. The situation in the hallway was mimicked throughout the rooms, hardly any Infected to be a threat. After the last Infected was killed, they searched the floor for anything useful. "It looks like the safe room isn't on this floor." said Nathan. "On to the third floor then!" yelled Zoey as she walked through the door from the hallway to the stairs.

As she walked through the door, a howl came from the landing above. Zoey barely had time to look before the Hunter was upon her and had her pinned. It began to slam its fists down on her crossed arms as she tried to defend herself. "HELP!" Get it off! Get it OFF!" cried Zoey, trying to push the Hunter off of her. Nathan ran to Zoey's side, delivering a vicious kick to the Hunter's throat. It was thrown off of Zoey and stumbled back, momentarily dazed by the kick. Nathan leveled his rifle, flipped the selector switch to AUTO, and squeezed the trigger. The rifle came to life in his hands, spraying rounds into the Hunter and tearing it apart. He kept firing until the rifle clicked empty. What was left of the Hunter was splashed against the wall. Behind the bloody chunks of its body was another spray-painted arrow, this one pointing up

Zoey stood up, slowly; she was shaking and looked to be on the verge of tears. (My god.) she thought (It was so close. I could have been killed!) She bent down and picked up her M14. With a sigh, she turned to the stairs that led to the third floor. "Are you okay?" asked Bill with concern in his eyes "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." she replied "I'm just shaken up. Let's find this damn safe room so we can get some sleep."

They reached the third floor to be greeted by a surprise. The entrance to the third floor hallway was the same red steel door that designated a safe room. Everyone exchange a few confused glances. "Is the whole floor a safe room?" said Louis to no one in particular. "I guess we'll just have to see." replied Francis. The team walked through the door and searched the rest of the floor, but there was only the one at the hallway entrance. As he inspected the rooms, he noticed that the even-numbered doors were for single suites, and the odd-numbered doors were for double suites. After checking a few rooms, Nathan walked out to rejoin the team. "Well," he called as he approached them "the rooms are clear." "Then I guess," said Bill, closing the door to the hallway and locking it "everyone pick a room."

* * *

It was about an hour after everyone had chosen a room. Bill had taken a room next to the hallway entrance, and Louis had chosen the room across the hall from Bill. Francis, on the other hand, had chosen a room on the far end f the hall. Nathan chose a double bedded room that was relatively in the middle. Zoey had taken the suite three doors down.

He was lying on the bed, finally relieved of all of his gear, when there was a knock at the door. Nathan got up and walked over to the door "Hello? Who is it?" he said as he peered through the peephole. "It's me." came the reply. It was Zoey. Nathan deftly moved his hands, unlocking both the door and chain lock. As he opened the door, Zoey rushed through and caught him with a surprise hug. He was so shocked that he froze in place. As they stood there, Zoey whispered into his ear "Can, can I stay with you for awhile?" Nathan could only stutter as he replied "Y-Yeah, sure." "Thanks, I'm still a little shaken up." she said, and closed the door…


	4. Chapter 4

LEFT 4 DEAD WITH SOMEONE ELSE

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the Left 4 Dead series or any of the characters. I also don't any of the companies that make the weapons I mention. Nor do I have anything to do with the any establishment used. It all belongs to whoever owns them.

So don't sue me for this shit!

Rated M for Blood, Guts, Language, and Lemon (In later Chapters)

"Means Speaking"

(Means Thinking)

This is my first Fan Fiction, so please tell me what you think! I only have one rule for commenting: If you can't tell me why you don't like it, then don't say shit!

* * *

PREPARE FOR LEMON ALL YE WHO ENTER HERE… YOUR ASS JUST GOT WARNED!

* * *

She kissed him, her tongue winding and weaving around his teeth. He returned the favor, his tongue, his tongue exploring her mouth. His hands traced their way up and down her back under her shirt. They continued to kiss as they fell with each other onto one of the beds. Zoey sat up, dragging Nathan with her. She began to remove her pants as he stripped down to his boxers. A moment later, all they had was their underwear and each other's warmth. His hands shifted from her back to her now exposed chest. Her nipples grew erect as he began to play with them. He stopped kissing her lips and started to nibble on her ear. She moaned, digging her hands into his back and trying to pull him closer.

One of his hands drifted from teasing her breast to massaging her panties. She moaned, louder this time, and whispered lustfully into his ear "Oh Nathan." The front of her panties was now slick with her juices, coating his fingers as he continued to massage her. He nearly jumped when her hand clamped down on his member. The sneaky girl had snuck one of her hands into his boxers. "Well," he muttered "if that's how you're going to play." He quickly moved her panties aside and, with surprising force, plunged two fingers into her. She gasped and barely suppressed a scream of pleasure. Her hand clamped down even harder on him as she began to move it up and down. Nathan fought to keep his body from relinquishing power to her. (Damn, she's good!) He thought as he pumped his hand in and out. She suddenly stopped jacking him off, not because she was tired, but because she was cumming. She no longer suppressed he scream, and the sound of her pleasure filled the room. Her free hand damn near dug a trench into his back. Nathan smirked; positive he'd won their little challenge. She surprised the shit out of him by flipping him onto his back and tearing off his boxers. Before he could say a thing, she dropped to between his lags and swallowed his throbbing cock. His mouth gaped open in a silent scream. "Zoey, you cheater!" was all he could say before he lost himself in the ecstasy. As she sucked, she nibbled on the tip and wrapped her tongue around him. Finally, with an exasperated gasp, he released into he mouth. She diligently licked up his juices, cleaning him of every last drop.

Nathan turned her over and went down on her. His tongue slowly played it's way around he clit, causing her to shiver with pleasure. He then slid his tongue inside of her and sucked on her moist slit. His tongue twisted and twirled inside of her as she moaned his name again and again. He kept eating her for a moment, and then quickly pulled out for some reason. Zoey gave him a confused look, but his intentions became clear as he teasingly pulled off her panties. He then pushed his shaft against her pussy and began to rub up and down. He changed pace at random, going fast, then slow, and back again. "Dammit Nathan, quit teasing me!" she said, pulling him closer. He smirked and kissed her. As he pulled away from the kiss, he drove himself into her. She gasped again and let out a stuttered scream. He kissed her, cutting off her scream. He nibbled on her tongue as he slowly pushed back and forth. With a mischievous glare, Zoey stopped him and pulled him out. Before he could do anything, Zoey switched places with him so that she was on top. She pinned his arms and delivered a deep kiss to him. With one swift motion, she freed one of her hands to position him at her door and go back to pinning his arm. She pushed him into her, moaning with pleasure as he went deeper. Slowly, she began to pump her hips up and down. Nathan moaned until Zoey cut HIM off with a kiss. As her hips moved, her tongue re-explored his mouth. Steadily, she increased the speed of her hips. Nathan kissed her harder, desperately trying not to lose himself in the sensations coursing through his body. The movement of her hips was causing her breasts to bounce up and down. Nathan stopped kissing and bent his head down to nibble on one of her nipples. By this time, she'd stopped holding his arms down and had grabbed the covers for support. He stopped nibbling and returned to her lips. His hands took a breast apiece and began to play with them.

They kept at that position for awhile, Zoey's hips banging up and down on Nathan's cock, his hands twiddling and pinching her breasts, and their lips locked together. Suddenly, Zoey stopped kissing him and threw her head back, screaming his name as she came. Wave after wave of ecstasy racked her body as she pulled herself off of him and collapsed on the bed. She turned her head and kissed him, whispering "Thank you."

She stood up and hobbled to the bathroom door, causing Nathan to smirk in victory. She turned to look at him and said "You up for a shower?" He stood up and walked to her side as he replied "Yeah."

There was more kissing and touching in the shower, but nothing on the scale of what they'd been doing. Zoey did finish Nathan off with a boob-job. She pressed his member between her breasts and pumped him up and down, licking the tip as it came up. It wasn't long before he came for the last time that night.

After the shower, they put on their clothes and crawled into the other bed because the first one was all hot and messy. With one last kiss, they snuggled under the blankets and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Zoey and Nathan woke to the sound of knocking at their door. Nathan leapt out of bed and ran to the door while Zoey rushed to get her clothes on. Nathan cracked the door open "Hello?" "Hurry up and get dressed love birds." came the gruff reply, Bill. "We need to move out soon." "Ok, we'll get ready." Nathan shut the door and rushed to his clothes.

They took a few more minutes to get ready. As they left the room, Zoey and Nathan could both tell that the rest of the team was staring at them. Everyone started walking towards the safe room door, but when they got there, Nathan blocked the way and confronted the team. "I'm sorry if we kept you up. If you feel offended by our relationship, then tell us now." Bill, Francis, and Louis all exchanged embarrassed looks before releasing a collective sigh. Finally, Bill looked at Nathan "As long as it doesn't affect you two out in the field, then I guess I don't have a problem with it." Nathan nodded and turned to address Louis and Francis "And you two?" Louis was the first to reply "I-I guess it's cool." Francis laughed "I don't have any problem with it. All I gotta say is: nice catch Nathan." It was Nathan and Zoey's turn to be embarrassed. "Okay then," said Nathan, opening the door "let's go kick some ass."

* * *

They ran down the hiking trail, tearing through the brush that had grown there since the Infection. Behind them, the roar of a Tank served as a reminder as to why they were running. As he ran, Nathan would turn around every so often to unleash a burst of fire. "Keep running," commanded Bill "I see a clearing up ahead.

They entered the clearing to find that it was actually a gorge. Running between each side was a rickety looking wooden rope bridge. As each member reached the bridge, they hesitated, having to decide between a potentially fatal bridge and a definitely fatal Tank. Deciding on the lesser of two evils, Zoey, then Lois, then Francis, and finally Bill crossed. "C'mon Nathan!" pleaded Zoey "Hurry up!" Nathan looked over his shoulder to see just how close the Tank was, too close. He sped up, trying to put some distance between them. When he got to the bridge, he didn't hesitate, he just ran.

About halfway across, it suddenly began to shake beneath his feet. Looking back, Nathan saw the Tank stepping onto the bridge. He had enough time to yell "SHIT!" before the rope snapped under the gargantuan weight of the tank. "Nathan!" screamed Zoey as the bridge began to collapse. Nathan grabbed the rope with death grip and swung with it. He hit the gorge wall with a bone jarring THUD. It knocked the breath out of him, but his grip stayed strong, despite the pain screaming through his arm. The Tank wasn't so lucky; it flailed about as it crashed its way to the bottom of the gorge. As Nathan watched the monster fall, he smiled to himself and thought (Gorge-1 Tank-0) He looked up to see the rest of the team staring down at him. "Um, a little help here? I'm starting to lose the feeling in my arm." The team snapped into action and hauled him up. When he stood up, Zoey wrapped her arms around him and said "Don't scare me like that you bastard!" Nathan chuckled "Oh, c'mon. It wasn't that bad."

They continued down the path, weapons at the ready. There weren't that many Infected in the area (Probably due to the late Tank's presence.) thought Nathan. So the team was able to get passed the forest with relative ease.

* * *

When they reached the safe house, they gathered on the front porch of the large cabin. "Louis, Zoey, Nathan, you three secure the perimeter. Francis, you're with me." commanded Bill, stepping to one side of the door. As the perimeter team moved out, Francis stepped to the opposite side and pulled out his Glock18. "You ready?" asked Bil, wh'd already pulled out his .44 Magnum. "You know it old man." replied Francis with a smirk. They both took a step back and simultaneously kicked the door.

Bill and Francis moved in, taking in the room in seconds. The two Infected in the room barely had time to turn before Francis put a burst of rounds in one Infected temple and Bill blew the head off of the other one with his hand cannon. They kept moving and went to the kitchen. Besides a corpse with a bloody stump for a head and the heavy smell of decay, the kitchen was empty. "Alright, let's spit up. You check upstairs, and I'll finish down here." said Bill, pointing up the stairs that connected the kitchen to the upstairs area. Francis mumbled something about old people and their joints, but went up the stairs anyway. Moments later, Bill heard Francis fire off a few rounds and then a long, sustained burst. Bill stepped into the hallway and walked to the first door. As he eased it open, he saw an Infected with its head against the wall. Instead of wasting his ammo, Bill flipped his grip on the revolver from the grip to the barrel. He delivered a quick, but destructive blow to the back of its head. The Infected collapsed, its spine broken by the impact. Bill walked out of the room and moved on to the next one.

A few minutes later, Francis and Bill gathered downstairs in the dining room. The radio was sitting in the middle of the table. Every few minutes, a voice would cast a message "Hello, Cabin, if anyone is there, please respond." There was a gun rack on the wall, stocked with weapons and ammo. They were waiting for the others to get back before they searched it. As the message repeated for the third time, Nathan, Zoey, and Louis walked into the room. "You gonna answer that?" asked Zoey as she sat down at the table. "in a minute," replied Bill "how's the perimeter?" "Clear." piped in Louis, who was looking at the gun rack "and look what we have here." Louis reached into the gun rack and pulled out a weapon that looked similar to Bill's M16A4, but shorter, more compact. "Nice," complimented Nathan, inspecting the rifle "an M4A1." Francis lifted up a Desert Eagle from his lap "I found this upstairs. Since I have this, Louis can have my pistol." Nathan turned back to Louis "What else is there?" Louis sifted through the boxes "Plenty of ammo." he picked up a long, black tube "Is this-""Yes." cut in Nathan "A silencer, and I call dibs." Louis tossed him the silencer, then walked to the table and sat down "I don't know what the weapons are; I'll leave those up to you guys." Nathan stood up and walked over to the gun rack. Inspecting the weapons for a moment, he said "We have Louis's MP5, a couple of pistols, and-"he stopped and turned to Francis "What gun do you carry?" Francis gave him a confused look "I dunno," he finally replied, lifting up his M1014 "this one?" Nathan looked at the shotgun and then back to the rack. He reached in, pulled out a large shotgun. "Meet the W1200." He tossed the weapon to Francis and turned back to the rack. Francis caught the weapon and said "Thanks man." Nathan looked over the weapons one last time. Finally, he turned to the team and said "Other than that, I don't see anything that'll help us any more than what we already have."

Bill stood up "Okay then, let's call in the cavalry." He reached over and grabbed the mike off the radio. With a final look at the team, he pressed the transmit button and spoke into the mike "Hello? This is the Cabin speaking. Are you still there?"

It took only a second for a reply to come through "Yes, we're still here. Are you prepared?" Bill smirked for the first time in awhile as he replied "With bullets around our necks and guns in our hands."


	5. Chapter 5

LEFT 4 DEAD WITH SOMEONE ELSE

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the Left 4 Dead series or any of the characters. I also don't any of the companies that make the weapons I mention. Nor do I have anything to do with the any establishment used. It all belongs to whoever owns them.

So don't sue me for this shit!

Rated M for Blood, Guts, Language, and Lemon (In later Chapters)

"Means Speaking"

(Means Thinking)

This is my first Fan Fiction, so please tell me what you think! I only have one rule for commenting: If you can't tell me why you don't like it, then don't say shit!

* * *

"We're sending someone to pick you up." called the voice on the radio "A piece of advice, start defending from the kitchen. When, and I do mean when, the Infected beat you back, simply retreat upstairs. Do not, I repeat, do not defend from a downstairs bedroom." Bill pressed the transmit stud on the mike and replied "Thanks friend, how do you think it's be before y-"A roar cut through Bill's words. It was an immense, bone rattling roar that shook the team to their core. The voice on the radio was already talking as the roar died down "If that was what I think it was; you might want to get to the kitchen.

The team scrambled into the kitchen, Bill already giving out defense orders. "Francis, Louis, you cover the hallway. Nathan, Zoey, cover the back porch. I've got the dining room." As Nathan stepped out onto the back porch, he equipped the silencer to his rifle with a practiced hand. They got a glimpse of the sheer magnitude of the Horde they were facing. It was gargantuan, there had to be at least a couple hundred of the damned things on this side alone.

Nathan ran back inside, an idea forming in his head. "Guys, follow me upstairs. I have a plan!" With confused looks to each other, they followed him. As he reached the top of the stairs, he turned into the hallway and sprinted towards the door at the end. Kicking the door in, he entered the master bedroom, taking in the details as he moved. On the far wall was a glass sliding door that opened out onto the second floor balcony. Nathan opened the door and stepped onto the deck, a half second before Bill's hand clamped down on his shoulder. "Are you fucking insane? What about defending the kitchen?" "We won't have to!" yelled Nathan as he whipped out of the man's grip and ran to the far end of the deck, where a mounted M249 sat "Not when we have this!" Before Bill could argue further, Nathan brought the weapon up and began to pour fire into the Horde. Remembering what they were supposed to be doing, defending, Bill turned to the others and issued new orders. "Francis, Louis, cover that fucking door!" he yelled, pointing at the bedroom door "Zoey, you and I are providing support fire."

Zoey and Bill joined Nathan at the guardrail and began to unload into the charging Horde. The field seemed to be made of Infected, both dead and 'living'. It made aiming that much easier. To keep from overheating, Nathan had to vary the bursts he made, from long to short and back again. As the few Infected that escaped the curtain of death entered the house and ran upstairs, they were greeted by shotgun shells from Francis and more automatic fire from Louis. They were organized, Louis firing while Francis reloaded and vice versa.

The trees seemed to step aside as a Tank crashed out of the woods and onto the open field. In the middle of reloading, Nathan quickly finished loading the last box off ammo, swiveled the gun to its new target, and opened fire. Zoey and Bill kept at the regular Infected, trying to keep as many out of the house as possible. Suddenly, a Smoker decided to join the chaos. Its raspy tongue wrapped around Bill and dragged him off his feet. It kept pulling until Bill slammed into the guardrail. "FUCK!" Zoey stopped firing, ran to Bill's side, and capped the Smoker where it stood. As the Special Infected exploded into a cloud of smoke, Bill got up and rejoined Zoey in killing the Horde. Meanwhile, the Tank had gotten close, too close. Despite his best efforts, Nathan couldn't kill the Tank in time, and watched in horror as the Tank rumbled onto the porch and through the door. "Here it comes!" yelled Nathan as he turned to the bedroom door.

The Tank ran up the stairs and into the hallway. Francis had enough time to snap off one round to the Tank's chest before it was upon him. "No!" screamed Louis as he ran forward to assist his friend. Without batting an Infected eye, the Tank's massive fist swung out and struck Louis, sending him flying across the room. Francis snarled and tried to raise his shotgun for a headshot. Instead the Tank grabbed Francis by both arms and lifted him into the air. With a scream of pain and a sickening crack, Francis was ripped in two, his blood and organs splattering to the floor. With a scream of rage, Nathan bound across the room. He picked up Francis's shotgun from where it landed as he moved. He ran to and then up the Tank's chest before its rotted brain could comprehend his plan. When Nathan reached the monster's shoulders, he put the shotgun to its head. He whispered "For my father." and pulled the trigger.

The high powered shotgun barely bucked in Nathan's grip as the slug obliterated the Tank's head. The suddenly dead body collapsed to the floor with a few finals spasms. Nathan stepped off the body and slung the shotgun over his shoulder as he walked out onto the deck. The field was empty of 'living' Infected; all that was left on the field were corpses. As he surveyed their handiwork, he heard something barely audible but quickly rising in volume.

The sound reached its peak and everyone heard it, the roar of a Horde. (Judging by the sound,) thought Nathan (this one's even bigger than the last one.)

As the team watched, the new Horde came out of the forest. Just as Nathan had predicted, it WAS bigger than the one before. Nathan ran to the M249, yelling "I'm not going to let those things take me without a fight!" He fired into the Horde despite odds stacked against them. Seeing his determination, the rest of the team scrambled into action. They took places next to Nathan and joined his machine gun fire with fire of their own. "Louis," shouted Nathan "take the last Molotov and toss it down the hallway." With a nod, Louis stepped from the firing line and walked to the bedside table. Taking the Molotov, he walked to the bedroom door and heaved it down the hallway. It landed at the top of the stairs and shattered. Within moments, the fire began to spread up the walls and scorch all in its path. Louis rejoined his comrades for their final stand.

The machine gun soon ran out of ammo, it'd been on the last box of ammunition. As if they'd been waiting for this moment, not one, but TWO Tanks charged out of the woods. Eyes wide with abject terror, Nathan sank to his knees "No! God dammit NO!" Everyone else stopped firing and watched as the Tanks began to make their way across the field, their hope shattered.

Suddenly, a loud chattering noise began and the ground around one of the Tanks began to explode. As the team watched, a Stryker armored personnel carrier rolled over a hill and into view. The internally controlled Browning M2 .50Cal machine gun mounted on the top was burning through rounds as it tried to topple the Tanks. The M2 aimed low, taking one of the Tank's legs with its explosive-tipped rounds. The gun then proceeded to walk its shots to the next Tank and pepper it like a pincushion. It was quickly turned to chunks by the .50Cal. The Stryker continued on to slaughter most of the Horde as it moved. It finally stopped in front of the deck. A hatch on the top opened up and a middle aged woman in a t-shirt popped out. She waved at the team "C'mon! Get in!" Taking the initiative, Bill leapt over the railing and down onto the Stryker, a short three foot drop. Lois and Zoey followed right after him. Nathan stood up, took one last look at the now burning bedroom, and joined his team.

They climbed into the troop bay of the personnel carrier. As Nathan climbed down, he closed the hatch and sealed it. He then sat down with his team mates across from their saviors. They sat silently as the vehicle lurched forward and they began to leave the house behind. Nathan looked around the Stryker at the people who'd saved them. There were three people not including the team, the middle aged woman in the t-shirt, a large, muscular guy who was manning the gun controls, and a skinny looking guy at the wheel. Breaking the silence, the woman reached out a hand to Nathan "Hi, I'm Minerva, but you can call me Minny." Nathan shook her hand and replied "Nathan," He pointed to each of his team and said "Bill, Zoey, Louis." Minny nodded and gestured to the muscle guy, who'd moved from the gunner position to sit next to her "This is Ivan," she gestured to the driver "and that's Zack." She looked at each member of the team and gave Nathan a confused look "What's wrong?" he asked, but he immediately knew what her question was. "Weren't there five of you?" she asked with a worried look. Everyone's face darkened at this "We uh," stuttered Nathan, trying to find the words "we lost one during the attack." Minny's eyes widened "Oh, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." "Don't be," he replied "it wasn't your fault."

Minny turned to Ivan and gave him an almost apologetic look "I guess four will have to do." Confused by the comment, Nathan asked "What do you mean 'four will have to do'? Four will have to do for what?"


	6. Chapter 6

LEFT 4 DEAD WITH SOMEONE ELSE

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the Left 4 Dead series or any of the characters. I also don't any of the companies that make the weapons I mention. Nor do I have anything to do with the any establishment used. It all belongs to whoever owns them.

So don't sue me for this shit!

Rated M for Blood, Guts, Language, and Lemon (In later Chapters)

"Means Speaking"

(Means Thinking)

This is my first Fan Fiction, so please tell me what you think! I only have one rule for commenting: If you can't tell me why you don't like it, then don't say shit!

* * *

"What do you mean four will have to do?" repeated Nathan, obviously confused and a little peeved that they wouldn't answer. Minny turned to Ivan and gave him a quick nod. Suddenly, as if by magic, both Ivan and Minny had a gun in each hand. "Don't even think about making a move for your weapons." said Minny with a victorious grin "Do us a favor and lift your hands above your head. I'll explain how this is going to play out." The team did as they were told and lifted their hands, shocked at this turn of events. "To put it simply," she explained "we're slavers. We use the so called 'safe houses' to acquire new slaves."Once we pick them up, we take their weapons and cuff'em. Whne we get to the camp, your age, health, gender, and physicality will decide your fates." She gestured to Bill and Louis "You two will probably be manual laborers," she looked to Zoey "you'll become what I like to call a 'fertility worker'. One of the guys at camp will knock you up. When the baby is weaned, we take him/her and raise them to become a slaver." She turned to Nathan and her eyes filled with lust "You're lucky, I'm going to make you my personal sex toy." Nathan sneered and replied with venom in his words "if you can call that lucky."

Minny glared at him and resumed talking "Like I said, the first thing we have to do is un-arm you." Ivan set the gun pointed at Nathan and took all of their firearms, including Francis's shotgun, and put them in a small gun rack next to the seats. "Now," said Minny, holding up a few pairs of manacles "we lock you up and hold you until we get to camp." She turned to Nathan, who she planned on shackling first, and noticed something. "Ivan, Nathan here still has a knife." Ivan saw the knife on Nathan's bandolier and reached for it.

The knife was out in a flash. Before anyone knew what was happening, Nathan lashed out with his blade. A deep gash appeared across Ivan's throat, a millisecond later, a jet of blood began to pour out. Minny dropped the manacles and tried to grab one of the pistols. Nathan lashed out again, this time opening a deep gash on each of her wrists. She gripped her arms close to her body and screamed out in pain. Nathan Lunged forward to the front of the Stryker and embedded the knife into the side of Zack's head. The body began to spasm, but Nathan shoved the body aside and took the driver's seat. Slowly, he pressed down on the brake and brought the vehicle to a stop.

* * *

Nathan flipped the switch to open the troop bay door. As the ramp was lowered, he stepped out of the Stryker and into the crisp night air. He lokked over his shoulder to Bill "Bring her out." Bill walked down the ramp, bringing Minny out with him. The slaver woman was now cuffed with her hands in front of her and the wounds on her wrists had been bandaged with strips of Ivan's shirt. When Bill got to the bottom of the ramp, he pushed Minny to her knees and went back inside. Nathan turned to her and began to speak "Okay, there are two ways this can go down. On one hand, I ask you questions, you give me truthful answers, and you're free to go. On the other hand, you lie to me, get sarcatsic or rude, and I gut you like the pig you are. I don't mean I'll stab you to death, I mean I will sit here and slowly, agonizingly, gut you open, making surre to keep you alive so that you can feel every last bit of pain. Is all of this clear?" Minny shook her head vigorously, terror flooding her system. "Good," said Nathan "now, first question, where is your camp?" Minny stuttered in fear as she answered "We've occupied an old prison complex not far from here. Judging by how long we'd been drivivng, we probably would have been there in another fifteen minutes." After she'd said this, she quickly added "Please don't kill me, I have two youngs sons waiting for me back home." Nathan acted as if he hadn't heard this and asked his next question "About how many of you are there?" Minny was silent for a moment as she counted in her head "There are about 60 of us in all, 35 slavers and 25 slaves." Nathan was quiet as he processed this, then he asked another question "Okay, what do the defenses look like?" Minny's eyes widened at this "Are you going to attack them?" Nathan snapped at her "What I plan on doing is none of your fucking business! Now answer the god damned question!" Minny cringed and replied "There's a tower at each corner of the wall, each tower has a machine in it. There's always someone in each tower, day or night. The wall is reinforced concrete." Nathan nodded as he listened and when she was done talking, he took a step towards her. He stood her up and, after searching his pockets for a moment, pulled out the keys. After unlocking the cuffs, he stepped back and said "Well, that was the last question, you're free to go." Minny looked at him with confusion "You're serious?" Nathan nodded his head "Yep, free to go." Minny stepped back.

Nathan lunged forward and drove his knife into one of Minny's lungs. She gasped in horror and let out a painful moan. Nathan drew her close and whispered into her ear "A good, friends, a trustworthy friend, died tonight so that we could get to safety. Now, beacause of YOU," he twisted the knife, causing her to cry in agony "that friend died for nothing!" Nathan puled his blade out and wiped the blood off on Minny's shirt as she sank to her knees, gasping for air. Nathan turned around and headed back to the Stryker. Minny fell to the ground, half gasping, half sobbing as the blood from her open wound began to pool around her. Nathan took one last look at the night sky, then headed inside closed the bay door.

* * *

They drove back in silence, Zoey, Bill, and Louis in the back and Nathan at the wheel. He was driving to the closest place he knew was relatively safe…

* * *

They reached their rooms with no resistance, the hotel was thankfully still shut the door to his room and walked over to one of the beds. After he slipped off his gear, he pulled the knife from it's sheath and a rag & some oil from his backpack. He began to polish the old trench knife, taking care of it like it was an infant. He'd been polishing the blade for a few minutes when there was a knock at the door. He called out "It's unlocked.", but otherwise kept door opened and the rest of the team walked in. Bill and Louis took seats on the bed acroos from Nathan while Zoey sat right next to him. She gave him a worried look and he stopped polishing. He sighed and set the knife down next to him "Okay, what do you want know?" "Well," said Bill "Zoey, Louis and I all know what we were and what we did before the Infection. We don't know jack shit about you. I know from experience that what you did with the Tank and the slavers wasn't something you just pull out of your ass, my guess is that you've been trained." Nathan nodded and answered "You correct. I was raised by my father, his parents had passed away and my mother and her parents died in an accident when I was pretty young. My dad took the reigns and never looked back. He was an ex-Navy SEAL, so he did the one thing he thought was best, he trained me. He taught me everything he knew, and anything he didn't know, he hired someone to train me. I know two kinds of martial arts, I'm a fifth degree black belt in Tae Kwon Doe and a first degree black belt in Ninjustsu. I am proficient with blades and most modern firearms. During the time my father was training me, he also homeschooled me. I never actually entered society unitl I was fourteen. When I turned fourteen, my father enrolled me into a highschool to develop my 'social skills'. My dad stepped back from teaching me and told me to work for what I wanted. It turned out that I had been homeschooled up to a college level, so all of my classes were a breeze. I kept training while I was in school so I wouldn't lose my 'edge'. I graduated at the top of my class at eighteen. My dad and I were actuall planning on going on vacation across Asia and then come home so that I could enlist. Dad was going to pull afew strings to make sure I made it into the SEALs program. Sadly, before we could leave for Asia, the Infection started. We had already for New York to get ready for the trip, but once the Infection sprung up, we quickly turned around and headed home. We were ambushed on the way home by a Tank. We managed to kill it with our sidearms, but not before it took my father's arm. He died in my arms from blood loss. Before he died, he gave me three things. The first was this tranch knife," he lifted up the knife for emphasis "This knife has been in my family since World War I. It was going to be passed down to me when I signed up, but, obviously, the time frame got moved up." Bill raised his hand "Um, how is a blade that old in that good of a condition?" Nathan laughed "It's not the original blade, it's been broken twice. We simply replaced the broken one with a new blade. Moving on though, the second thing my dying father gave me was his pistol, another tradition we added only recently." He pulled the M9s out of their holsters and showed them to the rest of the team. The pistols were identical except for the grips. Bot were made of the same redish-brown wood, but one was engraved with the word _SON_ while the other was engraved with _DAD_. As Nathan slid the pistols back into the holsters, he continued his tale "The third and final thing my father gave me was an order… 'Live Freely'. After that, he died, and I moved on. Then I met you guys, the rest you know." He fell silent as he looked at each member of his wrapped her arms around Nathan and whispered "I'm sorry." Nathan smiled and returned the hug "It's okay, it wasn't your fault."

"Well," declared Bill, standing up "I guess we know now. Sleep tight kid." He then turned and regarded the rest of the team "We'll figure out what we're going to do tomorrow." With that, he walked out of the room. Louis followed soon after, as did Zoey, although she stopped at the door and blew Nathan a kiss. Nathan smiled and went back to work, pulling out his rifle and pistols. He began to diassemble and clean them. A few minutes later, there was another knock at the door. This time howerer, it was only Zoey. She walked into the room and set her things on the bed next to Nathan's gear. She sat down on the bed next to him and rested her head on his shoulder "So you rasied to be soldier?" Nathan didn't say anything, he simply nodded as he finished cleaning the weapons.

As he set them on the other bed, Zoey grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him onto his back. She straddled him and, before he could say a thing, smothered him with a deep kiss. When she pulled away, she whispered into his ear "Take me, now." Nathan's hands snaked their way to her pants and began to pull them off…


	7. Chapter 7

LEFT 4 DEAD WITH SOMEONE ELSE

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own the Left 4 Dead series or any of the characters. I also don't any of the companies that make the weapons I mention. Nor do I have anything to do with the any establishment used. It all belongs to whoever owns them.

So don't sue me for this shit!

Rated M for Blood, Guts, Language, and Lemon (In later Chapters)

"Means Speaking"

(Means Thinking)

This is my first Fan Fiction, so please tell me what you think! I only have one rule for commenting: If you can't tell me why you don't like it, then don't say shit!

* * *

He walked up the mountain road, just casually moving along. As he walked, he noticed that the road stopped at a large wall up ahead. There was an open gate in the middle, and as he went in, he was greeted by a peaceful sight. The wall surrounded a field about the size of a football field. In the middle of this field was a large bunker. The architecture was relatively new; so it had probably been built within the last twenty years. The bunker seemed familiar for some reason, but he couldn't place where he'd seen it before.

As he approached the bunker, his foot caught on something and there was a soft ping. Time seemed to slow down as the bunker suddenly exploded. He cursed himself for not remembering his lessons and crossed his arms in front of his face, praying that he wasn't close enough to the blast for it to be fatal. Oddly, as the explosive death washed over him, he felt nothing, no heat, no pain, nothing. Looking over his body, he saw that he was unscathed; there wasn't a scratch on him.

Perplexed, he walked into the crater the blast had created and began to investigate the strange explosion. When he reached the middle of the crater, the ground suddenly gave way under him and he was falling. The short tunnel he'd stumbled onto opened up at the bottom to a large room. As he landed, he immediately began to take in the surroundings. The walls and ceiling were made of cold, hard concrete while the floor was made of polished hardwood. The room was empty except for a door on the far wall. He walked to the door and slowly opened it, ready to dive back at the first sign of a trap.

No trap sprang and the door opened without incident. He stepped through the door and surveyed the room. The first thing that caught his attention was the opposite wall, it was loaded with weapons. Rifles, handguns, swords, all of these and more were sitting on neatly organized racks. Other than that, the only other thing in the room was a bed… his bed.

He walked over to the bed and ran his hand over the sheets, a feeling of nostalgia passing over him. From the depths of his mind, a voice spoke out 'SLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP'. He obeyed the voice, its power over him absolute, and crawled under the covers. They were soft and welcome, and he soon found himself drifting to 'sleep'. As the sweet darkness washed over him, the voice returned to whisper one last thing 'HOOOOOOOOME'.

* * *

Nathan shot awake, the memories flooding back. Slowly, he slid his arm from around Zoey's waist and crawled out of bed. He glanced at his watch, sitting on the bedside table: 20:30. (Perfect.) he thought (Just enough time to take a hot shower.) He proceeded to the bathroom and flipped the light switch, but the light stayed off. He flipped it few more times before it hit him (SHIT, the generator keeping all of this working must've died out.) He got into the shower anyway and turned the water on. It was cold, which meant that the water heater had died with the electricity. He was fine with it, and quietly contemplated the team's options, where they would go and how they would stay alive.

Suddenly, there was someone else in the room, flipping the light switch uselessly. "Nathan?" called Zoey "You in here?" "Yeah, I'm here." The shower curtain slid open for a moment as she stepped in, shivering as the frigid water hit her bare skin. "Are you okay? You seem a little stressed." Nathan chuckled at this "Ravenous, running zombies are chasing me down with the help of specials and psychotic humans, and she thinks I'm a little stressed." Suddenly, an icy hand clamped down on his member. They could barely see their hands in front of their faces, and she's somehow managed to grab his dick on the first try, damn she was good. She leaned into him, whispering "I was just trying to help. But," she emphasized 'But' by pumping his manhood once "you seem to not want my help." Nathan closed his eyes, trying to 'see' her with his other senses.

Her lips couldn't be more than an inch away from his. He pressed forward, joining their lips and pushing her back against the wall. Shocked, she let go of his member and her hands, unsure of where to go, gripped his shoulders. His hands knew exactly where to go, one was against the wall, holding him steady, while the other traced its way down her wet body down to her womanhood, which was slick with something else. He began to play with her and she moaned, breaking the kiss for only a moment. He played harder, driving her that much closer to ecstasy. He stopped without warning and got on his knees, letting his tongue do the work his finger had been doing seconds before. She moaned even louder, her hands now running through his hair. He licked inside her, teasing the inside edges. It drove her nearly mad; she wanted him now more than ever. Slowly, he rose to his feet. Before she knew what was happening, he turned her around and bent her over. Realizing his plan, she spread her lags a bit more to receive him. Nathan pushed in, and was rewarded with a loud moan of pleasure from Zoey. He pumped in and out, sending shockwaves of ecstasy through both of them. Increasing his pace, he lost himself in her moans. She called his name between moans, solidifying the fact that she was his and his only.

They came together, Zoey crying out as passion brought its full force down on her. As he pulled out, their mixed juices leaked out onto the bottom of the tub before washing down the drain. They cleaned each other up and dried off, silently preparing themselves to face the horrors of the night. Before they left the room, they shared one last kiss before stepping out the door.

* * *

Nathan knocked on Bill's door. It took a moment, but the grizzled veteran finally answered the door. "What?" came the reply through the cracked doorway. Nathan spoke quickly "I know a safe place we can go." This really woke the old man up "I'll be out in a minute." He closed the door and went to get ready. Next door, Zoey had an easy time convincing Louis to do the same.

They convened in Nathan's room about five minutes later, Nathan and Zoey on one bed, and Bill and Louis on the other. "Well?" asked Bill "Where's this so called safe place you talked about?" Nathan went straight to the point "In the mountains north of here. It's probably about a two day drive from here." Bill asked another question "What is it and how do you know it's safe?" Nathan smirked at this "I know it's safe because it's surrounded by a ten foot, steel reinforced, concrete wall topped with barbed wire and spikes. Anyone who get's past that will need a passcode to get into the house. If they fuck the passcode up three times, the house instantly self destructs. Even if both the wall and the house were destroyed, the hidden bunker would still be there, and THAT requires a palm and retina scan. I know all of this because the house in question is my summer home/training ground. Dad built it as a nuclear fallout shelter." Bill nodded as he took in all of this information, but had one last question "How long will it last us?" Nathan was quiet as he did the math in his head before finally answering "Years."

* * *

They piled into the Stryker and drove off into the night. Nathan was sitting next to Louis, who was at the wheel, and giving the former business man directions. Bill had taken Nathan's example and was showing Zoey how to disassemble and clean a weapon.

Several hours later, as dawn approached, Louis pulled off the raod and into a patch of trees. "Why are we stopping?" inquired Zoey. "I'm too tired to drive. It would also be a bit too risky to travel in daylight, even in this." With that, Louis crawled into the troop bay, leaned himself against a wall, and quickly fell asleep. "Louis is right," said Bill "We need to stay rested." He followed Louis's example and fell asleep against the opposite wall. Nathan and Zoey gave each other a defeated look and were soon asleep snuggled next to each other.

The next 'day', Louis pulled out of the patch and back onto the road. After a couple of hours of driving, Nathan turned to Louis and whispered "We should stop for a rest break; it's not healthy to be cooped up in this thing for too long. Louis nodded and whispered back "Okay, I'll stop at the next truck stop."

* * *

They stepped down the ramp, weapons at the ready; Nathan was at the head of the pack, twitching to rush to the restroom. They walked into the truck stop and checked for any Infected, it was empty. "Alright," said Nathan "pee break." He then ran to the back of the store and disappeared into the restroom.

A minute later, Nathan walked out, a smile on his face. Louis noticed his expression and laughed "You feelin' accomplished Nathan?" Nathan's smile only widened as he snuck up on Zoey, whose attention was on the road outside, she was keeping watch. He bent close behind her and whispered into her ear "You know, I've never had sex in a truck stop restroom." She jumped as he spoke, but quickly regained her composure and whispered back "You keep THAT up, and you won't be having sex anywhere." She tapped the stock of her M14 against the crotch of his pants for emphasis. He only smiled and kissed her on the cheek "Mmmm, you better make that first shot count then." She smiled at the kiss and walked to the restroom.

They finished the break and got back into the Stryker. As they pulled back out onto the road, Zoey asked Nathan "About how much longer do you think it'll be until we get there?" Nathan quietly looked at the route he'd drawn on the map the 'day' before. "About two hours until we reach the garage, and from there, it'll be about an hour on foot to the compound. Zoey gave him a confused look "On foot?" Nathan nodded "Yeah, the compound can't be reached by land; we blockaded the area around it. And seeing as we don't have a helicopter, the only way in is up the mountain path. The good thing is, we won't have to lose this," he tapped the wall of the Stryker "because we have a hidden garage at the bottom of the trail." Zoey nodded and sat back "Was your dad really paranoid or something? Not to be rude, but all of this seems a little, I dunno, extreme." Nathan looked at Zoey, his face the picture of seriousness "My dad wasn't paranoid; he just wanted to be ready for the worst. If that makes him extreme, then I don't want to be normal." Zoey backed down, a little hurt by his response "Okay, okay, I'm sorry." Nathan cooled down, a shadow of sadness passing over his face "Yeah, I am too."

* * *

They were close; he could see it on both the map and the surrounding landscape. Peaceful memories flashed before his eyes, well, not peaceful per say, but definitely happy. He was about to tell Louis to slow down so he could navigate with ease when he noticed something "Louis, what's that?" he asked, pointing to a small screen. "Um," stammered Louis "I think it's a rear view camera." On the little screen, the road stretched on behind them. But Nathan wasn't focusing on the road; he was focusing on what was on it, vehicles, a whole squad of them. "Bill, get on the gun. I think we may be getting company." Bill scrambled onto the gun and turned it to face the gaining vehicles…


	8. Chapter 8

LEFT 4 DEAD WITH SOMEONE ELSE

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own the Left 4 Dead series or any of the characters. I also don't any of the companies that make the weapons I mention. Nor do I have anything to do with the any establishment used. It all belongs to whoever owns them.

So don't sue me for this shit!

Rated M for Blood, Guts, Language, and Lemon (In later Chapters)

"Means Speaking"

(Means Thinking)

This is my first Fan Fiction, so please tell me what you think! I only have one rule for commenting: If you can't tell me why you don't like it, then don't say shit!

* * *

"Don't open fire just yet; this could be a military convoy." Nathan knew it was a lie, but he said it anyway. He didn't want to accidentally shoot up a convoy of scared, trigger happy, survivors. Whoever they were, they were well armed. There were about five vehicles in all, and all five were former military Humvee. As they got closer, Nathan began to make out details. Whoever owned these things was definitely creepy; they'd welded spikes onto the rims and a spiked ram on the front. It took him a moment, but he realized too late what they'd painted on the hood and the side of the vehicle: a skull and crossbones. The front passenger door opened and a lone figure leaned a rifle between the door frame and the windshield. Someone else popped out of the top and manned the mounted M249.

They opened fire, the bullets clattering against the armor of the Stryker, but not doing any real damage. "Shit!" yelled Nathan "Open up on these assholes!" Bill carefully aimed for a moment before squeezing the trigger. The M2 came to life and peppered the ground in front of the lead Humvee. It swerved to dodge the rounds, and the bullets walked their way into the hood of the second vehicle. The explosive shells obliterated the engine and passengers alike. It crashed off of the road and slammed into a patch of trees. Bill tried to get a bead on the lead vehicle again, but it was still swerving around madly. The other surviving three had joined in, and were swerving almost as madly as their leader. Bill cut his shooting down to short bursts, relying on his aim rather than luck. The Humvee at the back fired something, but Nathan couldn't see what weapon. Milliseconds later, the road farther ahead of them exploded, and Nathan immediately knew what the last one had. "Mark 19!" Bill's eye's widened as he heard this, he may've been an old veteran, but even he had heard about the weapon. Louis yelled back to the rest of the team "What do we do?" Nathan shook his head "Keep driving, don't stop at all!" The far Humvee fired again, this time, the shell exploded much closer to the Stryker than the one before had.

Suddenly, Louis started to slow down. "What are you doing?" yelled Nathan "Keep going!" Bill gave Louis a planned look, and Louis sighed. They stopped in the middle of the road, their front facing the convoy. Bill squeezed of bursts from the M2, keeping the Humvees at bay. Louis turned to Zoey and Nathan "Get out." Nathan was caught off guard by the order "What?" Louis sighed again "Get out. We don't have enough fuel to out run these guys, and our ammo is almost spent. The least we can do is give you two some time to escape." Zoey had tears I her eyes "Why?" "Because," said Bill "Louis and I agreed that if only two of us could survive, then we'd do whatever was possible to save you two." He let off another burst before saying "Empty." Outside, the convoy had stopped about a hundred yards away and the raiders were busy unloading. The gunners stayed on the mounted weapons, ready to take down any suicide charges. Bill got down from the gun controls and pressed the button to open the bay door. He handed his M16A2 to Nathan and Louis' M4A1 to Zoey "Go, get the fuck out of here and survive. Please." His eyes pleaded with Zoey, who took Nathan by the arm and half dragged him out of the Stryker. Nathan planted his feet, refusing to move an inch. Instead, he walked back up the ramp and held his hand out to Bill. With a sigh, Bill took his hand and gave it a vigorous shake. "It's been a pleasure serving with you sir." "You too kid, now get out of here." Nathan stepped off the ramp and ran back to Zoey, and together, they took off down the road behind the Stryker, out of the sight of the convoy. Bill turned back inside and closed the bay door "You ready for this?" Louis nodded, tears streaming down his face, and floored the accelerator.

After they'd gotten about a hundred feet away from the rear of the Stryker, Nathan and Zoey, got off of the road and watched the Stryker from behind as strand of trees. The Stryker lurched forward and headed straight for the convoy. The people that'd already gotten out of their Humvees now turned around and ran back to their vehicles. The machine gunners opened up, and the Mark 19 popped off a few rounds that exploded in front of the Stryker. It kept going, however, and plowed through one of the Humvees, taking the machine gunner and driver with it. The Mark 19 stopped aiming shots in front of the Stryker and instead shot directly at it. The automatic grenade launcher clipped off five rounds before going silent. A half second later, the rounds impacted against the side back and top of the Stryker. Another burst blew out the tires, and the Stryker finally ground to a halt.

The troop bay opened and Bill and Louis stepped out, their side arms in hand. Louis let loose with a long stream of bullets from his G18, bringing down one of the raiders. Bill took down two more with his .44 Magnum before the surviving raiders cut both men down with sporadic fire. It took everything Nathan had to not run up there, guns-a-blazing. He heard Zoey choke back a sob as the raiders dragged the bodies of both Bill and Louis to the surviving Humvees and tie the bodies to the hood like some sort of hunting prize.

The convoy drove off and Nathan walked out into the middle of the road. Sinking to his knees, he let out a feral cry of rage. He raged at world, the Infection, the death of his father and now, the death of his allies. Zoey walked out onto the road and put her hands on his shoulders, silencing his cry. "I swear," he whispered, his voice filled with an unholy menace "by the seven hells, and all that is fucking holy. I will avenge their deaths, all of them. No force will stand in the way of my rage." She was silent for a moment before she bent down to his ear and pleadingly whispered "Please, let's go." He stood, and they walked down the road together, weapons at the ready.

* * *

They got to the garage about an hour after the convoy had left and Nathan had made his vow. They'd traveled in silence, neither of them wanting to discuss anything.

At some point, Nathan had gotten his bearings and started guiding them along. After about thirty minutes of hiking, they came to a cliff. Nathan took one look over the edge, walked to a certain spot on the cliff, and started climbing down without a second thought. Zoey walked to the edge of the cliff and glanced over the edge where Nathan had climbed down. There was a hidden ladder built into the side of the cliff. At the bottom of the cliff was a large building. The back of the building was against the cliff while the land in front and to the side of the building was covered with forest. The last side actually extended out to a dock on a river. Zoey could only guess at where the river went, but her money was on the Mississippi. She followed Nathan down the ladder and within minutes both of them were standing on the roof of the garage. Nathan didn't stop; he walked over to another ladder, this one on the forest side of the building, and began to climb down that one. Zoey followed him to the bottom where, right next to the ladder, was a thick, steel-reinforced door. Nathan waited until Zoey got to the bottom before he began. First, he pressed his palm against an inlaid palm reader. After a moment, the door made a beeping sound and a slot opened at about head level. Nathan put his eye in front of this new slot and it scanned his retina. The door didn't beep this time, but it did speak in a robotic monotone "Voice input required." Nathan didn't hesitate to reply "The sins of the father." The door was silent as it processed the codes. Finally, it said "Access approved. Welcome home Nathan." Nathan smiled for the briefest of moments and whispered "Home."

With a hiss of hydraulics, the door opened and Nathan walked inside. As he entered, the lights automatically came on and illuminated the garage. Zoey came in after Nathan and the door hissed shut. She was awestruck at the variety of vehicles. There were a few different civilian trucks, as well as a few military Humvees, and… "Is that a tank?" she asked incredulously. Nathan, who'd been walking towards a small computer area near the back, stopped and turned to look at what she was indicating "The M1A1 Abrams? Yeah, it's a tank." "How did-" "How did we get one? Like I said, my dad knew some people." He continued walking to the computer area. When he reached it, he immediately sat down and began to work, typing in a series of commands. Zoey came up behind him and watched over his shoulder. On the computer screen was a map of the local area. Their position was marked with a large square on the map labeled GARAGE. A few miles off to the forest side, another square was labeled HOME. The area between these two boxes was spotted with red dots. As Nathan typed, sections of the dots would go from red to black. "What are you doing?" asked Zoey. Nathan didn't stop typing as he replied "Disabling the minefield." She gave him a smile and a laugh "You know, I don't think I can get anymore surprised about this place."

After Nathan disabled the minefield, they left the garage and headed up the trail towards the house. The trail was small, and Zoey had to keep looking at her feet to make sure she was on it. What was really odd about the area was the silence. There wasn't a sound to be heard. When she commented on this, Nathan explained "We're pretty far from modern civilization. The nearest town is over and hour's drive away. The nearest home is a farm twenty minutes drive away. If there were any Infected in the area, and there aren't, they probably would've tripped on a mine or there would only be one or two to deal with." Zoey nodded and asked something else, suddenly terrified of the silence that would return if she didn't "What's this house like?" Nathan was quiet for a while and Zoey almost asked again, wondering if he'd heard her, but he finally replied "It's nice. If you like military bunkers, then you'll love this. It's three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, dining room, living room, and a study. There's also a small gym and indoor firing range. Its home to me, so I see it as perfect, what you think of it is up to you." She smiled "If you see it as perfect and safe, then I don't think I'll have any qualms with it."

They reached the wall and Nathan went through the same process that he did when he had to open the garage; palm, retina, and voice. With a rumble, the gate slowly slid to the side. As they walked through the gates, Zoey got her first look at the bunker. Nathan wasn't lying; it looked very much like a modern bunker.

They got to the front door and Nathan did the unlock process one last time. As they walked in, the lights came on and the robotic voice from before came back to announced the time, date, condition of the bunker, and a few other things that only Nathan really understood. "Come with me, we need to get you entered into the database as a friendly." Zoey followed Nathan's to a room filled with huge computers and walked to a small desk in the back. Nathan typed in a few things, and then turned to Zoey "Press your palm here," he indicated a palm reader "your eye here," he showed her the eye scanner "and tell me when you're ready for the voice code." Zoey did all this and thought for a moment about the voice command before finally replying "Zombies don't run." Nathan smirked at this and typed in a few more things. "Okay, you're now entered into the system and have access to all parts of the house." He headed for the door "Now, I have to go make good on a promise I made." Zoey froze "What?" Nathan gave her a matter-of-fact look. "I said I would avenge Bill and Louis, I plan on doing it NOW." Zoey ran over to him and wrapped her arms around him "NO! You can't! What if something were to happen to you?" Nathan shook his head "I'm sorry, but I have to do this. You saw how those raiders dragged off our friends. There's no way in the seven hells I'm going to let them stay dishonored like that. They gave their lives to save us, the least I can do is make sure that their bodies receive a nice burial." "They gave their lives so that we could LIVE, Not so you could come back to get yourself killed!" There were tears on her face as Nathan hugged her and slowly pried her arms from around him. "I'm sorry, but this is something that I HAVE to do. I won't be able to sleep until my conscience is clear of this." He turned, and with one last sad look back at Zoey, he walked out the door…


	9. Chapter 9

LEFT 4 DEAD WITH SOMEONE ELSE

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own the Left 4 Dead series or any of the characters. I also don't any of the companies that make the weapons I mention. Nor do I have anything to do with the any establishment used. It all belongs to whoever owns them.

So don't sue me for this shit!

Rated M for Blood, Guts, Language, and Lemon (In later Chapters)

"Means Speaking"

(Means Thinking)

This is my first Fan Fiction, so please tell me what you think! I only have one rule for commenting: If you can't tell me why you don't like it, then don't say shit!

* * *

"Target locket, range: 1000 yards, fire when ready." There was a sound like thunder and milliseconds later, one of the four Humvees guarding the gate exploded. The guards standing around the other Humvees stared in horror as the few guards who'd been unlucky enough to stand around the first Humvee burned alive. There was another BOOM and the guards realized that it wasn't thunder; it was cannon; just before the second shell obliterated a second Humvee. Nathan smirked as he watched the surviving guards scramble for their weapons. Nathan aimed in between the last two Humvees and fired the 120mm Smooth-Bore Cannon for the third time. The impacted on target and sent the former military vehicles flying in opposite directions. "Booyah, two for one!" yelled Zoey from the driver's seat. It hadn't taken her long to learn the controls to the Abrams, he'd been thoroughly impressed. Nathan smiled as he switched to the M2 mounted next to the cannon and used it to clean up the few guards left alive. There must have been an alarm going off, search lights were coming on and troops were gathering on the wall of the fort. It was actually a joke to call it a 'fort'. It was more of a fenced in shanty town. The 'wall' was a mixture of wood planks and thin sheets of metal. The houses themselves were poorly built shacks. Not to mention the 'troops', who were nothing more than a well armed mob of raiders. They knew all of this because they'd scouted the camp from a nearby hillside.

The raiders on the walls searched desperately for the tank. But it was the night of a new moon, so there was almost zero visibility. That and the fact that the tank was more than well out of earshot made finding almost impossible. Zoey stopped the tank on another hill and Nathan fired again, this time aiming for the corner of the raider's wall, where a group of ten raiders were setting up an M249. The round cratered into the corner and killed the group. Zoey got the tank moving towards a hill they'd found in front of the base. When they reached the hill, Nathan aimed for the gate "You ready for this baby?" Zoey didn't say anything, just shook her head up and down. "Okay, here goes." he fired. The gate burst inward as the shell exploded against it. Zoey pushed down on the accelerator and the tank lurched forward. The raiders' mouths hit the floor as they saw the tank rush through the gate. Zoey drove the tank right into the middle of their camp, where Nathan fired at the first shanty he locked onto. The shanty blew apart while Nathan searched for the next target. The raiders, realizing that they were in obvious danger, ran towards the tank, hoping to get on top and inside. Nathan swept over them with the M2, killing anyone who was foolish enough to stand in the machine gun's line of fire. Then he saw them, Bill and Louis, or at least their bodies. The raiders had strung the bodies up against large planks and had obviously used the bodies for target practice. His rage boiled over and he let out a feral cry of battle as he started taking potshots at the shacks with the cannon. At this range, he could hardly miss, and the shanties blossom into beautiful explosions as he fired.

The raiders were fleeing in terror now, all thought of breaching the heavy armor gone. "Oh no you don't you fucking bastards, its high time you paid your dues!" raged Nathan as he fired the cannon directly into the crowd. Body parts flew through the air as the raiders were obliterated by the HE shell. Nathan swept the M2 over the buildings, which crumpled under the sheer power of the explosive tipped shells. The raiders who were still alive fired in desperation at the tank, but to no avail, the armor was better than anything they had left. Nathan wiped them out without a second thought; they were insects not worthy of his mercy. He lost count as raider after raider fell beneath the vicious fire the tank was spouting. Even when all of the raiders were dead, Nathan kept firing, knocking down more of the shanties with both cannon and machine gun.

* * *

Nathan opened the top hatch to the Abrams and climbed out, his silenced F2000 ready for anyone stupid enough to still be alive. He'd leveled every building in the 'fort', not one shanty stood. The only thing still upright was the wall and the bodies of Bill and Louis. Nathan's heart sank as he saw the bodies in detail, the cameras mounted on the tank couldn't do the image justice. Not only had they used them for firearms practice, but there were cuts from blades all over them. Nathan's heart flared with rage again as he looked. THEY'D done this to them, those god-damned raiders! He saw the one of the bodies of said raiders; it'd been cut in half by the M2. He fired a few silenced rounds in between the glazed eyes of the corpse, just to vent his rage. He then set to work taking down the bodies of his comrades. He did so gently, as if handling them roughly would harm them somehow. When he'd gotten both bodies down, he piled all of the wood he could find within eyesight into one large pile. Thankfully, the tank had LED lights mounted on the front, and Zoey was more than happy to turn the tank in place to help him find the wood. When he'd gotten a sufficient pile together, he slowly set the bodies Bill and Louis on top. He went back into the tank and came out with a small canister, which he pulled the stopper off of and poured onto the wood and bodies. The smell of gasoline hung heavy in the air as he lit a match "May you two rest in peace." He tossed the match and walked back to the tank as the bonfire lit up. The smell of burning flesh began to fill the air as he crawled back into the Abrams and sealed the hatch. Zoey gave him look of sadness as he sat into the turret seat "You okay Nathan?" he smiled, despite the tears streaming down his face. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Let's go home."

* * *

Two hours later, they walked through the door to the house and went directly to the bathroom. They showered in silenced, quietly washing each other's backs. They finished the shower and dried off, eve silent. Finally, as they were entering the bedroom, Zoey said "So, what now?" Nathan knew what she was asking, but decided to tease her a little "What?" She knew he was playing with her, but she persisted "What do we do now? You got your revenge; we're safe, what now?" Nathan smiled "Now we do whatever we want until someone decides to set the world outside straight." Zoey gave him a confused look "Set the world straight? Nathan, if someone was going to do that, they'd done it a long time ago. I think we may be stuck with the Infected." Nathan was quiet for a moment as he thought about this.

Then he smiled "I guess that means we'll have to repopulate the planet." He kissed Zoey and pushed her onto the bed. She smiled as he straddled her and brought their lips together again. He started to take off her pants, but smiled as he realized she wasn't wearing any, they HAD just gotten out of the shower. He kissed her lips, then her neck, then her breasts, and so on as he moved down her body. When he got between her legs, He kissed her there as well and slowly started to lick the lips of her womanhood. She purred and wove her hands through his soft, blonde hair as his tongue passed over her again and again.

With his hands, he parted the lips of her womanhood and pushed his tongue into her. She let out a cry of pleasure as his tongue began to explore her. She dug her nails into his scalp and cried out for more. He was more than happy to oblige her, and started to use his thumb to play with her clitoris. This really got her going, and she soon filled the room with the sounds of pleasure.

Slowly, he withdrew his tongue and replaced it with a finger. He started pumping slowly, but quickly increased pace and added another finger. She moaned his name and gripped the covers for dear life. Suddenly, she arched her back and screamed as she came. Wave after wave of passion washed over her and she soon coated his fingers with her juices. He extracted his fingers and looked her straight in the eyes as he licked them clean of her nectar. "Mmmm, you taste sweet." he said with a lustful smile. She blushed and looked away, aroused even further. She finally stuttered "Hentai." which made him smile even more. He crawled up to her side and nibbled on her neck. She started to purr and lean into him, trying to get more of him.

In a surprise attack, she flipped him onto his back and leapt on top of him. Her hand slipped down to grasp his throbbing member. She positioned him at her entrance and played with it, thumbing the tip ever so slightly. She was rewarded with twitches and growls of lust from him. Suddenly, he surprised her by thrusting his pelvis into the air, entering her for just a moment. She gasped and moaned as he sank back down. She glared at him, but all he did was give her a victorious smirk. She retaliated by giving him the barest brush of herself against his member, wiping that smirk right off. He pulled her down for a kiss, and while she was distracted, flipped her onto her back and got on top. Bending down to whisper in her ear, he said "I win." She only laughed "They'll see about that."

He nibbled at her neck and with a giant push, drove myself into her. She gasped and let out a stuttered mewl. "You okay?" he asked with eyes full of concern. She gave him a pained smile "Yeah, I'm fine. Just keep going." he began to slowly pump in and out, letting her get past the pain. Soon, the feeling turned to pleasure and she whispered for him to go faster. He increased his speed, the feeling of ecstasy pulsing through him. She started to moan and hold onto the edge of the bed. He went faster still, and she nearly lost herself in the growing sensation in her nether regions. With another scream of pleasure, she came. Her juices leaked out as he pulled himself out of her and bent down to kiss her lips. They were drenched; our feral love making had covered our bodies with sweat.

"You know, I came a few times, but you haven't yet…" she said as they lay in the bed next to each other. "And," he replied "what of it?" "Well," she said with that mischievous grin he loved so much "I think it's your turn." Before he could protest, she'd slipped between his legs and grabbed his still hard manhood. She massaged the shaft and brushed against the tip. He twitched and growled with irritation, but she paid it no mind. Slowly, she nibbled on the tip and started to swallow his member. He gasped and whimpered, ecstasy soaking his mind. She started to suck, her teeth grazing the shaft and sending shivers of pleasure up and down his spine. he had already been close to his limit when he'd pulled out of her, so it didn't take long before he came into her mouth. She slipped him out of her mouth and swallowed his load, much to his surprise. She crawled back to his side and snuggled into him, basking in the warmth his body gave off. He snuggled back and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Nathan woke up. The room was quiet and dark. He slipped out of bed and walked to the armory. When he got there, he closed the door behind him and began to work on a very important project.

* * *

He sits down in the living room chair with a steaming cup of coffee. As he sips at the brew, he looks at his finished project. On the wall above the fireplace were four weapons, an M16A2 assault rifle, a W1200 shotgun, an M4A1 carbine, and an M9 pistol. Each had a wooden stock, or in the pistol's case a wooden grip, and each had a name expertly carved into the wood. On the M16: _Bill_, on the W1200: _Francis_, on the M4: _Louis_, and finally, on the pistol: _Dad_. Nathan smiled at his handy work an raised his cup of coffee "Thank you, all of you, for making this possible for us."

He sat there for a few more minutes and finished his coffee. When he was done he put the cup in the sink and went to wake up Zoey, they had a lot of work to do…

* * *

That's it people! That's how I'm closing this story! Hope you enjoyed the series and hope you tune in for more. I'm already working on a new project, but I don't think it'll be finished before I ship out to boot camp. We'll just have to wait and see.


End file.
